


of mothers and mentors

by cateliot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Afterlife trauma, Bahrain, F/M, Mentors, SO, Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cateliot/pseuds/cateliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andrew returns from Maui without May, Skye searches for her.  She’s surprised by what she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of mothers and mentors

**_“I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be.”_ **

::

Daisy couldn’t quite believe what was going on.  Here she was in the middle of the night, sitting at the 24 hour dinner across from Commander Maria Hill, _ex_ -Commander, she supposed now at least.

Hill was calmer than her, smoothly running her fingers up and down the side of her coffee mug, taking in Daisy’s view.  Her wrinkled clothes and slightly sleep deprived look.  Hill looked as put together and prim as always, though she knew it was a façade. 

It always was with people like her. 

Spies and assassins.  Shadows and legends.  People like Ward.

_Like May._

“How long have you been May’s student?”

Skye blinked once before forcing herself to take a sip of the milky drink in front of her.  “Uh…a little over a year.”

Hill hummed and leaned back in the seat.  “And after that many months together, you thought the best way to try and find May was to rush around the country, interrogating all those closest to her?”

She opened her mouth fiercely to object, but no words came out.

Hill smirked.  She was pretty, Daisy had to begrudgingly admit that, with her smooth face and perfectly shaped eyeliner.  She wore a dark blue blazer and tiny heeled shoes, but she knew in a split second the new employee of Stark Industries could have half this dinner on their asses.

“You only think you know her.”

“Excuse me?”

“Melinda,” she said smoothly, “you only think you know her.  You’ve not known her long enough to really understand a fraction of the person she is…or was.”

“Bahrain.”

Maria bristled from across the table, frowning harshly.  “Don’t say that word like it means something to you.”

“She told you?”

“That you attacked her when she was trying to protect you?  No, but I could gather as much with the nine busted ribs and internal bleeding Andrew brought her in with.”

A large iron ball dropped into her stomach.

“I was Melinda’s last student before she left the field.  I was with her for six years before Fury moved me into the Triskelion.  I wasn’t supposed to be a specialist.  I graduated from Communications.  But Melinda kept almost dying on operations and so Fury told her if she wanted to stay on a strike team that she could have to make a copy of herself…she could choose any recruit she wanted.  And she chose the tiny, inexperienced, almost failing out, Communications graduate.”

“May likes strays.”

Hill’s smirk didn’t wean.

“May was raised to be a spy.  Ever since she was a child.”  Hill’s head tilted slightly at Daisy’s balking expression.  “You didn’t know that?  Mhmm, she always had the temperament for it, the inclination for perfection, the skill set; the rare ability to thrive under the threat of violence.  Lian knew it, her agency knew it.  The only thing Melinda never quite learned was how to stop caring so damn much.  Look, Skye—”

“ _Daisy_ …its Daisy now.”

Maria smiled suddenly, her lips tinted with sadness.  “You may be able to get over what happened between the two of you by changing your name and moving on, but Melinda…Melinda can’t.”

“You know where she is.”

There wasn’t a question in the younger woman’s voice. 

“A lot of people know where she is, _Daisy_.  Easier people to contact than me.”  Hill took a large sip of a coffee and her indifference agitated the Inhuman. 

“Andrew.  Fury. Coulson.”

Hill inclined her head, her eyes focusing intently on the woman’s across from her.  “And you don’t find it strange that none of us have told you where she is?”  Daisy’s mouth opened but Hill cut her off. 

“Here’s the thing, you may be very popular now with your underground subpar version of what S.H.I.E.L.D. used to be.  Your value as an operative may have skyrocketed with your new _gifts_ , but you see to misunderstand the game.  May's been playing a lot longer than you.  And loyalty— _true die for those you love loyalty—_ is worth a lot more than party tricks.  She’s adored and between all of us, we’re not letting any of you near her.”

Daisy’s back hit the back of the booth.  Desperation leaked from her posture.  “I just want to talk to her.  Please…I’m not going to hurt her.”

“You already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original Marvel Characters and locations belong to Marvel Entertainments and Affiliates. Everything else is mine. I’m a disappointed with the direction season 3 is going. I feel like they left so much open from season 2; May and Phil, May and Skye and their argument, May and Andrew and then the giant Lash thing. Siggghhh. Oh my, so here’s another one shot to make my heart feel better. Let me know what you think. c.e.


End file.
